


You're My Home

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Road Trip, Trope meme, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike<br/>Indiana’s early morning dew<br/>High up in the hills of California<br/>Home is just another word for you…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

_Marius and Cosette are curled up in the back together, wrapped in one of the many towels they’ve amassed for the weekend. It’s still slightly damp from this afternoon, but it’s keeping them warm enough as they look up at the stars through the window, making up names for the ones they don’t know and sharing the stories behind the ones they do. Marius has a ring in his pocket that he has not yet worked up the courage to slip onto her finger. Cosette does not know about the ring but has known from the moment they met what her answer will be when he asks._

_Joly and Bossuet have just kissed for the first time out on the sand dunes earlier in the evening and are not looking at one another though their hands have found each other and rest, fingers entwined, on the seat between them._

_Eponine and Bahorel spent most of the trip in an argument none of the others are privy too that only ended when Bahorel borrowed Combeferre’s guitar and took her by the hand back to the van where they could be alone. Over the crackling and pops, the hissing of the flames of the bonfire in the cool night air they could hear Bahorel’s tentative strumming and slightly off-key singing of “She’s Always a Woman” and said nothing about it when they returned shortly after. Eponine has just now crawled into his lap and is stroking his jaw, enjoying the feeling of his prickly stubble under her fingertips as he puts his arms around her like a seatbelt. He says softly, so no one else can hear but they all do, “I’m sorry” and she says, just as softly, “shut up”._

_Courf is sleeping with his head in Jehan’s lap, his legs in Feuilly’s. Jehan is combing his fingers through his hair, scattering sand into the dark and thinking he needs to start making boundaries, drawing lines… but his hair is very soft and his lips are very warm against the skin of his knee, and Feuilly’s eyes are closed but he’s mouthing the words of the song playing softly through the crappy speakers, drumming his fingers lightly on Courf’s shin in time with the music,_

**_Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike_ **

**_Indiana’s early morning dew_ **

**_High up in the hills of California_ **

**_Home is just another word for you…_ **

_They’ve been listening to Combeferre’s sister’s mixtape of Billy Joel’s greatest hits for the past day and a half. It’s been stuck in the ancient tape deck for nearly a decade and it is never ever coming out no matter how much punching of buttons, prying with screwdrivers. At this point everyone in the van knows all the words to “We Didn’t Start the Fire” and can’t help but join in on the chorus every time it loops back around._

_See also: “Piano Man”_

_See also: “The Longest Time” (On the third go around they figured out parts and harmonies and were able to sing it round the bonfire without Billy’s help)._

_Up in the front of the van Combeferre is driving and has been for a few hours now. At the next rest stop he is supposed to wake Enjolras who is leaning against him, head on his shoulder, dozing lightly._

_The opening piano flourish to “Vienna” tumbles gently out of the speakers, and he nods his head to the beat, sees Grantaire out of the corner of his eye over Enjolras’s mess of hair tangled with ocean water and wind doing the same, and they smile at each other before Combeferre turns his eyes back to the road._

_After a moment, Grantaire starts singing along softly under his breath looking out the window at the full moon, his knuckles stroking the cool glass, still nodding in time. His voice is quiet and clear and strong and lovely and Combeferre is not surprised in the least._

_Enjolras shifts slightly in his sleep away from him to turn towards Grantaire who drops a verse when Enjolras curls into him, his palm flat on his sternum, fingertips at his throat. Combeferre picks it up for him as he carefully places an arm around him, pulling his hoodie up from where it’s slipped off his shoulder to keep him warm, and then he comes back in to join him, still soft, still lovely,_

**_Slow down you crazy child_ **

**_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_ **

**_It’s alright, you can afford to lose a day or two_ **

**_When will you realize…_ **

**_Vienna waits for you…_ **

_They continue singing together until the song comes to an end and the tape clicks over to side A again. Combeferre reaches out to turn it off._

_“D’you need me to drive…” Enjolras murmurs sleepily into Grantaire’s shoulder and Combeferre smiles softly at the open road in front of him and says,_

_“Nah, we’re good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [She’s Always a Woman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kI3MwwWYC3Q)
> 
>  
> 
> [You’re My Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r34i3aU14cY)
> 
>  
> 
> [We Didn't Start the Fire](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFTLKWw542g)
> 
>  
> 
> [Piano Man](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaUyJyPekJE)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Longest Time](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_XgQhMPeEQ)
> 
>  
> 
> [Vienna](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZdiXvDU4P0)


End file.
